Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of glasses for viewing stereoscopic images, and more particularly, to glasses adapted to be used for a stereoscopic image display for displaying a stereoscopic image with a high-definition television set.
Conventionally, a display which has the construction shown in FIG. 1 is available as a stereoscopic image display for displaying a stereoscopic image. In FIG. 1, numeral 1 shows an overall construction of the stereoscopic image display. Double images 3A and 3B having polarizing planes orthogonal to each other are shifted by an amount corresponding to the deviation in sight between the left eye and the right eye and are displayed on a screen 2. The images on the screen 2 can be observed as a stereoscopic image when the double images 3A and 3B are watched with glasses 4 for viewing a stereoscopic image having polarizing filters for the right eye and the left eye, the polarizing filters having polarizing planes in the same direction with respect to the double images 3A and 3B.
However, the stereoscopic image display 1 having such a design has the problem of giving a sense of discomfort to a viewer who watches the double images 3A and 3B but who does not wear glasses 4 for viewing a stereoscopic image because the double images 3A and 3B shifted by a predetermined amount are displayed on the screen 2.
Furthermore, the stereoscopic image display 1 having the above design has the problem of poor usability because, when a viewer tries to watch a stereoscopic image with glasses 4 for viewing a stereoscopic image, the perimeter of the screen 2 comes into sight, causing the viewer to feel uncomfortable when watching the perimeter of the screen.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide glasses for viewing stereoscopic images with which a viewer can watch the stereoscopic image with less of a sense of discomfort.
To solve the above problems, this invention provides glasses for viewing stereoscopic images 30 for use in a stereoscopic image display 10 for displaying a stereoscopic image G by dividing a predetermined display screen 22A into two and displaying a first and a second images R, and L, respectively on the divided display sections 22R and 22L, the glasses comprising a first sight-limitation frame 110A which allows only the first image R to reach the first eye and a second sight-limitation frame 110B which allows only the second image L to reach the second eye of the person viewing the display screen.
Also, to solve the above problems, this invention provides a stereoscopic image display for displaying a stereoscopic image G by displaying, on a predetermined screen 22A, two images R and L which are viewed from different points, the display comprising: display means 22 for displaying an image L to be seen with the left eye on the left half 22L of a display screen 22A having an aspect ratio larger than a standard television set, and an image R to be seen with the right eye on the right half 22R of a display screen; and optical means 55 and 56 for overlapping, in the center of the display screen, the image on the left half 22L of the display screen 22A and the image on said right half 22R of the display screen so that the images reach the left eye and the right eye, respectively.
The stereoscopic image display of this invention further comprises a pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B arranged on the left half 22L and the right half 22R of the display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties which render the pair of polarizing filters non-transparent to light; and a pair of polarizing filters 53 and 54 arranged on optical means 55 and 56, and having polarizing properties corresponding to the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B.
Furthermore, this invention provides a stereoscopic image display for displaying a stereoscopic image G by displaying on a predetermined screen 22A, two images R and L which are viewed from different points, the display comprising: display means 22 for displaying an image L to be seen with the left eye on said left half 22L of the display screen 22A having an aspect ratio larger than a standard television set, and an image R to be seen with the right eye on the right half 22R of the display screen 22A; a pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B arranged on the left half 22L and the right half 22R of the display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties which render the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B non-transparent to light; and a pair of polarizing filters 53 and 54 arranged before the left and right eyes of a person who sees the display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties corresponding to the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B.
Still furthermore, this invention provides a stereoscopic image display for displaying a stereoscopic image G by displaying, on a predetermined screen 22A, two images R and L which are viewed from different points, the display comprising: display means 17 and 22 for displaying, by reversing time relationships between an image R to be seen with the right eye and an image L to be observed with the left eye, the image R to be seen with the right eye on the left half 22L of the display screen 22A having an aspect ratio larger than a standard television set, and the image L to be seen with the left eye on the right half 22R of the display screen 22A.
The stereoscopic image display of this invention also comprises optical means 51 and 52 arranged before the left and right eyes of a person who watches the display screen 22A, the optical means 51 and 52 overlapping, in the center of the display screen 22A, the image on the left half 22L and the image on the right half 22R of the display screen 22A so that the images reach the left and right eyes.
The stereoscopic image display of this invention also comprises: a pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B arranged on the left half 22L and the right half 22R of the display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties which render the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B non-transparent to light; and a pair of polarizing filters 33 and 34 arranged before the left and right eyes of a person who sees said display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties corresponding to the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B.
The stereoscopic image display of this invention also comprises: a pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B arranged on the left half 22L and the right half 22R of the display screen 22A, and having polarizing properties which render the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B non-transparent to light; and a pair of polarizing filters 33 and 34 arranged on the optical systems 51 and 52, and having polarizing properties corresponding to the pair of polarizing filters 23A and 23B.
This invention allows a viewer to watch a stereoscopic image with less of a sense of discomfort and without seeing an unnatural image in the perimeter of the stereoscopic image G by allowing the first image R to reach the first eye with the sight-limitation frame 110A and the second image L to reach the second eye with the sight-limitation frame 110B.
This invention provides a stereoscopic image with a display image free of a sense of discomfort and more easily seen by displaying images R and L which are seen from different points on each of the display sections 22L and 22R formed by dividing a predetermined screen 22A having a large aspect ratio into two in the horizontal direction.
As described above, in accordance with this invention, glasses for viewing stereoscopic images can be constructed that enable a person to watch stereoscopic images with less of a sense of discomfort by providing a sight-limitation frame for the right eye with which only the right screen can be projected onto the area of vision and a sight-limitation frame for the left eye with which only the left screen can be projected onto the area of vision.
The nature, principles and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.